Numel
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Camerupt |gen=Generation III |species=Numb Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Ground |metheight=0.7 m |imheight=2'04" |metweight=24.0 kg |imweight=52.9 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Simple |dw=Own Tempo |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Numel (Japanese: ドンメル Donmel) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Numel appears to be a yellow camel with a green blob on the top of it along with a volcanic hole shooting out volcanic lava. Numel also has regular camel ears and brown circles surrounding its eyes. Numel also has short legs. Special abilities Numel has the abilities Oblivious and Simple along with the hidden ability Own Tempo. Oblivious prevents Numel from being attracted from an opposite gender while Simple doubles stat changes when using a stat changing move. Own Tempo prevents Numel from being confused. Evolution Numel evolves into Camerupt at level 33. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire = Route 112, Fiery Path, Jagged Pass |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Route 112, Fiery Path, Jagged Pass |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 227, Stark Mountain |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Route 227, Stark Mountain |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Side game locations |type= |RSPinball=Volcano (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 3, 13, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Blaze (1-6F), Fiery Field (1-4F), Wish Cave (53-56F), Oddity Cave (6BF) |PMD2=Steam Cave (1-8F), Giant Volcano (1-10F), Dark Crater (1-10BF) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic |Ranger2=Peril Caves |Ranger3=Faldera Island, Fire Temple }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Numel is extremely dull witted - it doesn't notice being hit. However, it can't stand hunger for even a second. This Pokémon's body is a seething cauldron of boiling magma. |sapphire=Numel stores magma of almost 2,200 degrees F within its body. If it gets wet, the magma cools and hardens. In that event, the Pokémon's body grows heavy and its movements become sluggish. |emerald=A Numel stores boiling magma in the hump on its back. It is a hardy Pokémon that can transport a 220-pound load. It has served humans at work since long ago. |firered=Magma of almost 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit courses through its body. When it grows cold, the magma hardens and slows it. |leafgreen=Magma of almost 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit courses through its body. When it grows cold, the magma hardens and slows it. |diamond=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |pearl=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |platinum=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |heartgold=The flaming magma it stores in the hump on its back is the source of its tremendous power. |soulsilver=The flaming magma it stores in the hump on its back is the source of its tremendous power. |black=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |white=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |black 2=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |white 2=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |x=Its humped back stores intensely hot magma. In rain, the magma cools, slowing its movement. |y=The magma in its body reaches 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-type moves. |or=Numel is extremely dull witted—it doesn’t notice being hit. However, it can’t stand hunger for even a second. This Pokémon’s body is a seething cauldron of boiling magma. |as=Numel stores magma of almost 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit within its body. If it gets wet, the magma cools and hardens. In that event, the Pokémon’s body grows heavy and its movements become sluggish.}} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 322 front.png |rbysapsprs=Numel Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 322 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Numel Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 322 front.png |frlgsprs=Numel Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Numel Back III.png |IIIbacks=Numel Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Numel DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Numel Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Numel DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Numel Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Numel DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Numel Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Numel Back IV.png |IVbacks=Numel Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Numel BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = 322Numel XY Sprite.gif |xysprs = 322Numel XY ShinySprite.gif |orasspr = 322Numel XY Sprite.gif |orassprs = 322Numel XY ShinySprite.gif}} Appearances Anime Numel appeared in AG053: Game Winning Assist where many appear and then Team Rocket tries to steal them. *Julie's Numel Trivia *The only Pokémon that shares the same type combination as Numel and Camerupt is Primal Groudon. *Numel is the only Pokémon that has all its abilities changed when it evolves. Etymology Numel's name appears to be based on the words numb and camel. Gallery 322Numel_AG_anime.png 322Numel Dream.png ko:둔타 (포켓몬) Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon